The New Member of the Magic of Friendship Part 2 (Transcript)
Here is the transcript of The New Member of the Magic of Friendship Part 2. Previously on SpongeBob’s Ponyville Adventure... Fizzlepop Berrytwist: These are called Power Energy Crystals, we all found this on a sacred cave on our expedition in the forest. Grubber: Yeah, these were so cool looking and it holds something else we don’t know about. Sunset Shimmer: Whatever they were, they must be really dangerous if they fall into the wrong hooves. Lord Tirek: Friendship is nothing but torture to us, but we can still have our revenge and fulfilling our own dreams to rule our worlds. Star Swirl the Bearded: Didn’t you realized what would happened if Tirek or the Storm King get their hands on them!? Equestria would’ve been disastrous because of your misguidance! SpongeBob SquarePants: I made a terrible mistake. Chancellor Neighsay: If Princess Twilight can make a huge difference to all in Equestria and beyond it to protect them, so can you. SpongeBob SquarePants: (despairing) What are we gonna do?! We’re so dead… Patrick Star: If this is really the end, should we all give up together, as a team? The story continues at Bikini Bottom, SpongeBob was feeling guilty for messing everything back at Equestria. SpongeBob SquarePants: Oh dear neptune, we’re so dead… Gallus: Get a grip, SpongeBob, you’ve been complaining about it forever. SpongeBob SquarePants: I’ve literally just said it twice, Gallus! Terramar: I sure hope my parents, and my Aunt Novo and our cousins are okay. Silverstream: Me too, Terramar. Princess Skystar: Me three, I missed my mom already! (started crying as Grubber comforts her) Patrick Star: Well, since this is the end, are you guys ready to give up? Mr. Krabs: Aye… Squidward Tentacles: Yep, we’re doomed… Patrick Star: Okay, I’ll just write it down to our forms for whoever surrenders. What about you, Twilight? Do you want to give up? Twilight Sparkle: I don’t know yet, Patrick. When you, SpongeBob, and your friends came from Bikini Bottom, I never actually realized there were other worlds besides Equestria. Patrick Star: Well, this isn’t so bad. We can all stay together away from all the danger and no one will ever bother us again. Sunburst: Without the Elements of Harmony, or any of our artifacts, we wouldn’t stand a chance. Patrick Star: Yeah, but hey! We can live together as one and we all won’t worry about any threats anymore! It’ll be great! And since we’re all in here, we should all say our most dearest ferwells to something that we all love! Squidward Tentacles: We’re all gonna die… If you all excuse me, while I go and panic like a helpless victim for a good 30 seconds... SpongeBob SquarePants: (realized something) Wait! (to Sunburst) Sunburst, what was it you say before Patrick’s farewell suggestions? Sunburst: Uhh… Without the Elements of Harmony, or any of our artifacts, we wouldn’t stand a chance? SpongeBob SquarePants: Hey wait just a sec I just realize something! Hey Twilight, didn’t Chancellor Neighsay say something about being the only hope for Equestria? Twilight Sparkle: Yeah… Why? SpongeBob SquarePants: Well, what if I tell you guys that I might have a suggestion to sort this whole ordeal that’s happening right now. Capper: What’d ya have in mind, Spongebuddy? SpongeBob SquarePants: Okay, we all know for fact that Tirek and that Storm King guy has got Plankton into joining them, right? Stygian: Yes, go on. SpongeBob SquarePants: If there is darkness, there’s always light, right? Sandy Cheeks: What’s the plan, SpongeBob? SpongeBob SquarePants: If we’re willing to save Equestria from Tirek and the Storm King the most, we can put our magic of friendship into teamwork. Squidward Tentacles: Haven’t we done that before with that doodle clone of yours? How will that work right now? Mr. Krabs: (grabs Squidward’s lips) Hush up and listen, Mister Squidward! (looks back at SpongeBob) I think I’m starting to understand what you’re suggesting, Boyo! Smolder: You’re starting to suggest our teamwork friendship magic like we did against the Storm King and DoodleBob. Are you, SpongeBob? SpongeBob SquarePants: Yeah, there ya go, Smolder. If not that, what else should we plan? Anyone? I’m open for any more ideas. Twilight Sparkle: It’s our friendship that keeps us going, SpongeBob, and we will save Equestria if we work together. So, who’s with me and SpongeBob? Patrick Star: And we all have done that magic training with the Pillars, right? We could all use those forms against them, right? SpongeBob SquarePants: Right you are, Pat! (powering up) Gallus: I’d save it for Tirek and the Storm King if I were you, SpongeBob. But seriously though, I’m up for it. Mr. Krabs: With ye all the way, SpongeBob, me lad! Sandy Cheeks: You got it, Little square dude! Gary the Snail: (meows in agreement) Scootaloo: We’re with you too, SpongeBob! Yona: Friends never abandon friends! Sunburst: The same goes with all of us, SpongeBob. Mr. Krabs: Always knew the day we’ll be facing Plankton again, and this is getting me all up and ready! Squidward Tentacles: (sighed) Let’s all get this over with. Fizzlepop Berrytwist: So, how do we get back to Ponyville unseen? SpongeBob SquarePants: Capper? Capper: I thought you never ask, because this cat is out of the bag. Just as they all returned to Equestria, it was about to become a wasteland. Capper: (disguising as a delivery cat) Well, this is getting a little messed up last we’ve left. Squidward Tentacles: (inside the big mailbox) Aren’t we there yet, Capper? I’m getting cramped inside this mailbox! Ocellus: (inside the big mailbox) Shh, (whispering) quiet down, Squidward. Then, Chancellor Neighsay spotted Capper in his disguise from outside the Castle of Friendship waving at him. Capper: (noticing Neighsay) Aha! Just a place to lay ourselves low. At last, they all got inside the castle in one piece safe and sound. Chancellor Neighsay: Capper, are SpongeBob, Princess Twilight, and the others with you? Capper: Just give me a sec, Neighsay. (knocking on the box) Coast is clear, Y’all! Finally, SpongeBob, Twilight, and their friends popped out of the box at last. Squidward Tentacles: (stretching his body) AHH! Finally! Who’s idea was it for a mailbox disguise?! Captain Celaeno: You’re lucky Capper and SpongeBob got us inside the castle, Squidward. Twilight Sparkle: Chancellor Neighsay, are the rest of our students okay? Chancellor Neighsay: They’re fine, Princess, thanks to Discord. Discord: (pops out of nowhere) Right in the flesh, and I’ve brought some company from Zebrica. With one snap of his finger, Mirage and the Zebrican Herd are all in one piece as well. Mirage the Illusionist: Hey, Gang! SpongeBob SquarePants: What the? You guys again? Squidward Tentacles: Okay, how did they even get here? Yet once again, no one told us Mirage and the Zebrican Herd would be here. Trail Grazer: Discord told us you guys needed help against Tirek and the Storm King. Anga: And we’re very honored to help save Equestria once again, Princess Twilight Sparkle. Twilight Sparkle: Isn’t this great, SpongeBob? At this rate, we can save it together! SpongeBob SquarePants: I have no idea these guys would be on board with us, but this is great! The more help, the better! Also, I never got the chance to thank Mirage for everything. Mirage the Illusionist: Because that’s what we do, we look out for each other. Also, we’ve heard that you got much stronger since the last time I saw you before. SpongeBob SquarePants: Yeah, I’ve been doing a lot of training from one of the best heroes in these parts. And by that, I mean Twilight. Twilight Sparkle: Think nothing of it, SpongeBob. So, what’s the plan now? SpongeBob SquarePants: Okay, as I said, maybe we should try to convince Plankton to come back by light? I’m not so sure about it, knowing Plankton would be difficult. Cozy Glow: But it’s worth a try, SpongeBob, it’s a good thing Starlight and I got our own Redemption Elements along with Plankton’s. Stygian: SpongeBob, do you and your friends have your own EEA Medallions? SpongeBob SquarePants: Yeah, got mine right here. Starlight Glimmer: Then take me, Cozy, and Stygian with you, we got your back. SpongeBob SquarePants: Okay, we’ll see if Plankton’s ready to take us on. Squidward Tentacles: What about us? What are we supposed to do? SpongeBob SquarePants: Don’t worry, Squidward, we’ll be back soon. So, SpongeBob, Starlight, Stygian, and Cozy took off through the portal to Canterlot. With Plankton guarding the royalties and leaders in cages at Canterlot, he was looking forward to his glory. Plankton: (chuckles) So, this is what being on the winning side feels like. And to think, everyone else runs away in fear. King Aspen: Just you wait, you’ll be sorry once Princess Twilight and her friends stop you, Tirek, and the Storm King! Plankton: You mean your dorky so-called Princess of Friendship? The last time I saw her is when she ran away from here. And if she does come back, I’ll be waiting for them. SpongeBob SquarePants: (as he, Starlight, Stygian, and Cozy appeared) Not until we find any good light in you first, Plankton! Stygian: We’re here to stop you from making a terrible mistake with Tirek and the Storm King! Plankton: (laughed) Came back so soon, Old friends? That’s great to hear, I can’t wait to see what all my friends will see of the stuff I’ve done here, isn’t it beautiful? SpongeBob SquarePants: That may be, Plankton. But our friendship has kept us closer together more than you think, because we have one reason prove it! Cozy Glow: Just a minute, Plankton, tell us. Why did you joined forces with them? Plankton: It’s nothing really, they’ve only helped to give me a wake up call for what I’ve used to be before I came to this tortured filled land you call home! Starlight Glimmer: Equestria was our home, Plankton. I should know, I use to be a cruel pony until... Plankton: Until Twilight came along and changed on who you are. Blah, blah, blah, blah, I get it! Next, you’ll tell me that you made daisy crowns with them and galloping along in flower fields. Cozy Glow: Well, I wasn’t so different from you when Tirek and the Storm King used me for doing bad things back in the School of Friendship. Princess Twilight once tried to convinced me what friendship is all about, but I was too childish to listen. Plankton: ALRIGHT I GET IT!!! I swear to neptune, you ponies are intorrtuable! Always, mentioning about the past every single day on a daily basis, you’re all nothing but broken records! So let me tell you, Starlight! I don’t care about your redemption, Cozy! I don’t care about the whole situation of you turning the tables on Twilight and being sent to jail for it! Why in neptune’s name do you care about your problems anyway!? Stygian: Because we still do, Plankton. (showing his copy of the Redemption Element) Here’s your proof, that glow of your element shows your redemption you’ve denied because of Tirek and the Storm King. Plankton: Why would I need an Element? Forget all of this, I think it’s time for me to put an end to this so I can leave being a happy man. As he reached into his pocket and was about to press a button which will send them flying, he paused starting to understand why the Element of Redemption still glows in front of him. Plankton: Why would you sent this out, it’s not gonna work. Cozy Glow: That what I thought what would happen to me before I was wrong, Plankton. For once in your life, look into your heart, you have your own copy of your Element of Redemption. Just when a few flashback shows how Stygian taught Plankton about Redemption at Friendship University, Starlight being nice to him, and Cozy sharing her snack with him. Plankton: (realizing as a tear fell in his eye) What the... Why am I tearing up? Did someone leave the onions out? Starlight Glimmer: Nope, not even a single one. Plankton: (puts the button down) What am I doing... Am I really that crazy? I was only going back to my old roots, is that so much to ask for? Finally, Plankton’s tiny heart begins to show like the Grinch’s small heart that grew three sizes that day. Plankton: (grunted) What am I doing?... Why do I feel so much pain?! SpongeBob SquarePants: By pain you mean as an agonizing pain or an emotional pain? Plankton: Both! Is this really what people really go through? Then, Plankton was opening his eyes to his own element that restored his pure of heart deep inside. Plankton: Those idiots! Tirek and the Storm King will pay! (press the prisoner release button) Go on, get out! Queen Novo: Am I losing my mind or is Plankton redeeming himself? Princess Cadance: He came through with us! Thorax: He sure did! SpongeBob SquarePants: Whoo! Plankton, you did it! Cozy Glow: We knew you’d come through! (hugging him gently) Come here, You! Plankton: What are you doing? Cozy Glow: I’m hugging you, Silly. When’s the last time you had a hug? Plankton: Actually, I never got a hug before, the only hug I ever got was from Karen. Cozy Glow: Well, I’m happy to give you a hug, Silly. Suddenly out in the outskirts of Ponyville, Tirek and the Storm King were just about to reign supreme. The Storm King: Well, this is getting boring now that those heroes aren’t showing up. Lord Tirek: They’ll come, and we’ll be ready for them when they do. And with that, Plankton came to meet with them. Plankton: Hey, Guys, I’m back from my stand! Lord Tirek: Plankton, didn’t expect to see you back so soon. The Storm King: Yeah, what’s with the sudden meeting from us? Plankton: Oh, nothing really, I just thought I’d let you all know that I’ve gotten all the heroes! Lord Tirek: I knew you had what it takes, Plankton. I’m so proud of you! Plankton: Yeah, in fact. I’ve gotten them all right now! SpongeBob SquarePants: (as they come clean from their act) Bet you thought we were really that captured, didn’t you!? Lord Tirek: What!? The Storm King: You little traitor! First Tempest and Grubber, then Cozy Glow, and now you! Twilight Sparkle: We’re here to stop you both, and we’ll put you back in Tartarus for good! The Storm King: I’ve waited for this day to come ever since I lost to you all! Lord Tirek: So have I! At last, they begin their final battle in the history of all final battles. Patrick Star: Hey, Centaur for brain! (shaking his bottom) You’ll never catch me! Lord Tirek: (getting steamed up) It is so on! (blasting at Patrick but alway missed) Patrick Star: (chuckles) I bet you can’t best me! Let’s see if you can beat me in my power! (charged in Power-UP DX) The Storm King: What in Mount Aris’ name!? Sunset Shimmer: He’s not the only one with that, Storm King! (charged in Power-UP DX) One by one, SpongeBob, Twilight, and their friends all charged in Power-UP DX. Hazina: For Equestria! Anga: And for Zebrica! With Tirek and the Storm King getting beaten up, they couldn’t stand enough of it. Lord Tirek: You can’t do this to us! The Storm King: You little yellow twerp! Who do you think you are!? SpongeBob SquarePants: I’ll tell you what I am, Storm King! I am a strong fighter! This time you’re gonna pay! (charges up) Plankton: And now, you’ll see what true strength is! SpongeBob SquarePants: I'm a Goofy Goober Background: ROCK! SpongeBob SquarePants: Your a Goofy Goober Background: ROCK! SpongeBob SquarePants: Were all Goofy Goobers Background: ROCK! SpongeBob SquarePants: Goofy Goofy Goofy Goober Background: ROCK SpongeBob SquarePants: Put your toys away. Well all I gotta say when you tell me not to play I say no way! Background: NO! SpongeBob SquarePants: Way no no no no way I'm a kid you say when you say I'm a kid I say say it again and then I say thanks! Background: THANKS! SpongeBob SquarePants: Thank you very much. So if your thinkin that you'd like to be like me. Go ahead and try. The kid inside will set you free! I'm a Goofy Goober Background: ROCK! SpongeBob SquarePants: Your a Goofy Goober Background: ROCK! SpongeBob SquarePants: Were all Goofy Goobers Background: ROCK! SpongeBob SquarePants: Goofy Goofy Goofy Goober yeah! (rock guitar solo) Plankton: SAY BYE-BYE! At last, SpongeBob, Twilight, and their friends unleashed their true Magic of Friendship bright enough to defeat Tirek and the Storm King, sending them to Tartarus once again. The Storm King: We lost again?! With Tirek and the Storm King back Tartarus, Equestria saved once again. Princess Celestia: Twilight, SpongeBob, you two along with your friends have saved us all once again. With Tirek and the Storm King back in Tartarus, no evil will ever come back. Princess Luna: And I believe you have something to say to all of us, Plankton? Plankton: (sighed) Yes… Look, I’m really sorry, Everyone, Everypony, and Every Creature. I thought if I could go back to my old ways, I could be my old self again and I was so sick of living in this style where I am right now. Shining Armor: Apology accepted, Plankton, thanks for setting things right for us. Princess Cadance: (holding Flurry Heart) SpongeBob knew that there’s good in you. Chancellor Neighsay: Indeed, I never thought I’d see the day when we owe our huge debt and gratitude to you and your friends compared to SpongeBob and his friends, Princess Twilight. Plankton: Yeah, but don’t expect me to be all lovey dovey like all of you. I’m still who I am, I just got my respect for all of you. Twilight Sparkle: And it’s all thanks to you, SpongeBob, you’re a true hero. SpongeBob SquarePants: No, Twilight, we’re true heroes. You, me, and everyone here. Rainbow Dash: Yeah! We were an awesome team, aren’t we? Plankton: Hey, Guys, I’ve been meaning to ask. I want to start learning a few lessons back in school and do some training as well. Starlight Glimmer: Well, that can be arranged, Plankton. Karen Plankton: I’m so proud of you, Plankton. General Seaspray: I say three cheers for Princess Twilight Sparkle, SpongeBob SquarePants, and company! Hip! Hip! Everyone, Everypony, and Every Creature: Hooray! Chancellor Neighsay: Hip! Hip! Everyone, Everypony, and Every Creature: Hooray! Neighsay and Seaspray: Hip! Hip! Everyone, Everypony, and Every Creature: Hooray! With that, they all cheered happily with proudness. Just as SpongeBob and his friends returned from Bikini Bottom the next day, there was a huge surprise. Everyone, Everypony, and Every Creature: Surprise! Pinkie Pie: Hooray for SpongeBob and his friends! Woo Hoo! Partytime! SpongeBob SquarePants: Woah! What a surprise! While they were partying, Plankton was watching them and sighed with relief. Plankton: So this is what being in a group feels like Cozy Glow: Plankton, you don’t know the half of it. Plankton: Really? Isn’t Twilight really that nice? For letting you and the others off and be better? Starlight Glimmer: Well, a celebration of our heroism takes a lot of getting use to. Trail Grazer: You got that right, Starlight. Plankton: Well, since this is over with, I think I should start something new along with inventing. Cozy Glow: Really? Like what? Plankton: I should use an intense magical training, and know how to control magic. Like Twilight and Sunburst. Capper: Now that’s a good start, this calls for a celebration. (calling out) Hit it, Boys! (as the music starts) Twilight Sparkle: Each one of us has something special That makes us different, that makes us rare Fluttershy: We have a light that shines within us That we were always meant to share Altogether: And when we come together Combine the light that shines within There is nothing we can't do There is no battle we can't win When we come together There'll be a star to guide the way It's inside us every day See it now! See it now! Let the rainbow remind you That together we will always shine Let the rainbow remind you That forever this will be our time Sunset Shimmer: Each one of us will sometimes falter We may stumble, we may fall Rarity: But we still have a kind of magic One that will see us through it all Altogether: And when we come together Combine the light that shines within There is nothing we can't do There is no battle we can't win When we come together There'll be a star to guide the way It's inside us every day See it now! See it now! Let the rainbow remind you That together we will always shine Let the rainbow remind you That forever this will be our time (mandolin solo) Twilight Sparkle: Let the rainbow remind you That together we will always shine Finally, the rainbow shines brighter which shows Discord winking at the audience. Discord: Made ya look! The End Category:SpongeBob's Ponyville Adventure Category:Transcripts Category:Iamnater1225